Through The Years
by The Feline Overlord
Summary: "We'll be unstoppable! We have my brains, your brawn, and Izzy's… Izzy's, um, wait- what did we say Izzy had again?" "I dunno. Don't look at me!" Eva threw up her arms in surrender. Poem-interspersed Team E-Scope three-shot, originally written for Prompt Wars on the Total Drama RP Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, in case you haven't noticed that by now.**

 **Weird Update On The Author's Personal Life: I made a poster on creating an army of killer mice, also known as optogenetics. It was great.**

 **Dear Readers: I'm not dead! I seem to say that too much lately. I've been busy just with life in general. I'll seem less dead come summer. This story, a Team E-Scope three-shot, was originally written for a forum game on the Total Drama RP Universe forum, but this is a more fleshed out version. The link to the original story, which was kind of rushed, is on my profile.**

* * *

 _Back in a time when they knew they could fly,_

 _Anything could be done, as long as they try,_

 _Endless the journeys, the limit the sky,_

 _United, together, they'd never die._

* * *

 **Part One: Beginnings**

"Here, you'll need these." E-Scope passed Noah an orange visor and a pair of antlers, handing similar accessories to Eva. Noah scrutinized the moose hat. How he was talked into this he wasn't sure.

"Why do we need antlers? They look dumb," Eva growled, inspecting the antlered hat.

"They're for the team. C'mon Eva, show a little Team E-Scope spirit!" Izzy chided.

"It's worth not having to deal with Anti-Me back at the resort, that's for sure," added Noah.

Eva shrugged. "I didn't think Justin was _that_ bad."

"Of course you didn't."

The three of them had been put in charge of patrolling the forest, since a bear had recently got into some food that had been left out and Katie and Sadie were scared. There was also five dollars apiece for doing it, some small consolation for losing the chance to win a million dollars. But hey, it was money. And E-Scope had long since burned Noah's last book.

Said psycho lead the way, bouncing ahead, while Eva followed jogging. Noah had long since given up on keeping up with them and walked behind.

"Guys, over here. Kaleidoscope found something."

"Hurry up! You walk slower than my grandma!" Eva yelled back at him.

"Original insults, Iron Woman." Noah continued to take his time as Eva rolled her eyes.

E-Scope leapt out of the tree she was climbing, landing between them. "So, the good news is, the bear is gone. Bad news? I think we're lost."

Noah looked to his friends. "Well, I guess there are worse people to be lost with."

Eva turned away, though Noah could've sworn he saw her smile. "Well, sentiments aside, what are we going to do? It's getting dark," she said.

"Ooh, we should totally camp out here. We can sleep up a tree! I heard this guy say that's what you do in the zombie apocalypse!"

"I don't think we're _that_ desperate yet," said Noah.

E-Scope pouted. "You guys are no fun."

"We should just keep walking," Noah suggested. "Maybe we can find our way back, and I'd like to sleep in an actual bed tonight."

"E-Scope sees something!" She yelled from up ahead.

Noah sighed. "What is it this time?"

"Look, it's a cave! And these bear droppings smell fresh. Guys? Guys! Onwards, Team E-Scope!"

"Izzy, don't go in there!" Eva yelled.

She turned away, ignoring her.

"I mean, _E-Scope_. Stay away from there!" But it was too late.

"Ooh, hi there. You're a nice bear. Heh, heh."

"E-Scope!" Eva charged into the cave.

Noah heard a loud battle cry, most likely from Eva, followed by a painful sounding thud. He almost couldn't bear (heh, bear) to look. "Iron Woman down!" E-Scope cried.

He peeked in through the cave's mouth, and found himself face to face with a large brown bear. Noah yelped and backed away. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a blur of green waving frantically. "Hey, look at E-Scope!" The bear kept on advancing.

"Do you want some barbecue chips?" E-Scope tried. She grabbed a bag from the ground and tore it open with her teeth, and the bear turned its head, growling questioningly. Noah scrambled out of the way, his heart beating fast. He naturally hid behind a rock and froze.

"Here." E-Scope tossed the bag of chips to the bear, but the bag hit it in the face and fell to the ground. The creature glanced to the chips at its feet, and then back at E-Scope. It was considering its options, Noah realized. He silently pleaded for her to run, but did not dare to call out.

The bear crossed the distance between them in mere seconds. It swung a massive paw and knocked E-Scope to the ground, continuing to close in on her.

E-Scope glared right back at the bear, her gaze shifting to something behind it that Noah couldn't see from behind the rock. She smiled and gave a thumbs-up. As it reared up, ready to attack her again, the bear was tackled by a blue blur. **[AN: And no, it wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog.]**

"Die, stupid fleabag! Nobody likes you, Bridgette! Um, I mean bear." Eva took the bear head on, landing a few vicious kicks at its legs and baring her teeth.

 _It's times like these I'm glad she's on_ our _side,_ Noah thought. He shakily stood up, running- um, well, walking purposefully to E-Scope. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She shrugged. "E-Scope's fine. Y'know, it's not her first bear fight."

"Should we… help her?"

"Nah, Iron Woman's good." Eva now was on the bear's back and was attempting to strangle it.

The bear roared, unable to reach Eva behind it. "Run, guys!" she yelled.

Eva was wrestling with the creature and appeared to be winning, and his brain was screaming, _there's a freaking_ bear _in front of you. Get out of the way!_ But still Noah hesitated.

"I can catch up! Noah runs like an old lady, so it shouldn't be hard!" Eva slammed the bear against the cave wall.

"C'mon, let's go!" E-Scope said urgently. She grabbed Noah's hand and began to drag him away. Noah followed.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Just, come this way." She continued dragging Noah off. After less than five minutes of walking, they emerged from the trees.

"You knew the way back this entire time?"

Before E-Scope could answer, the duo was immediately rushed by Katie and Sadie.

"Oh my gosh, they're back!"

"Eeeeeee! Noah and Izzy are back!"

They babbled on for a while about how scared they were, whilst squealing _way_ too much. Then, Sadie asked the question Noah had been dreading. "Um, guys? Where's Eva?"

"Iron Woman should be back any minute," E-Scope declared confidently, casting a glance to the woods as if Eva would burst out of the trees wearing a hat made from the bear's fur.

"You left her there! In the woods!"

"With a bear!"

"Iron Woman can take care of herself."

Justin, who happened to be walking by, called over his shoulder. "It's not exactly a bad thing leaving Eva to the bear. The Playa would be a lot safer without her." He quickly realized his mistake, as he had attracted the attention of Katie and Sadie.

"OMG, you're totally right, Justin!"

"Oh yeah? I agree with Justin way more than you!"

"No you don't!"

"I do too!"

This was the last straw for Noah. "E-Scope, we're going back." Without a warning, he headed back towards the woods. "I can't believe we just left Eva there! She could be _dead_ by now, and it would be our fault."

"Eva's super strong. Did you see her slam that bear into the wall?" E-Scope's eyes lit up as she remembered this. She cackled a little.

Noah was running now. Well, running to the best of his ability. "Eva?"

"Where are you, Iron Woman!" E-Scope sang.

"E-Scope! Noah!" Came a hoarse voice from up ahead.

When they reached the cave, they saw Eva now on the ground. She was still throwing punches at the bear, which looked equally battered. They seemed to have little effect as the ursine beast loomed over her. It snapped at her, and Eva barely avoided its jaws by rolling to the side.

Noah took a deep breath. "I'm probably going to regret this," he mutttered. He felt around on the ground and his hand closed around a large stick. Before he could process how incredibly stupid what he was about to do was, he ran into the cave and hit the bear over the head. The stick promptly broke in his hands. The bear rubbed its head and growled. "Well, this turned out a lot better in my head."

Eva used the distraction to try and stand up, but she fell back down, gritting her teeth. "Guys. This is stupid, but I think I twisted my ankle."

"Well, crap."

The bear recovered, but E-Scope jumped on its shoulders. "Kaleidoscope's a vampire!" she screeched, biting down on its neck.

"Can you make it back to the Playa?" Noah asked.

"I can try. I'll crawl if I have to."

"Good, because I'm not carrying you."

E-Scope was busy chasing the bear around. "And tell your three cubs and your grandfather Clyde E-Scope sent you!" She yelled as the poor creature lumbered out of the cave.

She sat down next to Eva and Noah, picking bits of the bear's fur from her teeth. "Haha, E-Scope showed him. Silly bear didn't stand a chance!"

"Why'd you guys come back?" Eva demanded. "I could've taken him!"

"You would've become bear food if we hadn't come back," Noah stated bluntly.

Eva looked at Noah for a moment, and he was afraid she might hit him or something. "Yeah, I might've," she finally admitted. "Thanks. You really helped me out there." She quickly changed the subject. "You should've seen your face when that stick broke. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't think," Noah replied simply. "If I _thought_ , there was no way I would've done it."

"E-Scope thinks we should get back to brag about our escapade."

Somehow, Izzy and Noah together managed to support Eva as they limped back.

"You never told me, E-Scope. Why didn't you lead us back if you knew the way?"

"Wait, Izzy knew the way back?" Eva asked.

"E-Scope dunno. Who's Izzy?"

Eva facepalmed. "I mean _E-Scope._ "

"Weeelll, E-Scope wanted to spend more time with you guys. She was having fun."

"So, you lost us into the woods and picked a fight with a bear?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah!"

Noah shook his head disbelievingly.

* * *

 **I'm pleasantly surprised with how long this turned out. Be sure to review!**

 **Feline out! *backflips away***


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers: This one's been sitting around for a while, and I finally found the motivation to finish it. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Weird Update On The Author's Personal Life (May 2018): Hooray for stomach bugs *pained smile***

* * *

 _As time wore on, new tales were told,_

 _They thought that their bond would never grow old_

 _But then they found, watching their fate unfold,_

 _Their friendship was no longer thought precious as gold._

Eva had decided that she hated Chris McLean.

Total Drama had been nothing but a nuisance for her. She thought it would have amounted to an easy hundred thousand dollars, and reasoned that if she didn't win it wouldn't have been too bad- she would still be on TV. It would be good publicity for when she became a personal trainer. Then in the past two years she had humiliated herself, been booted almost immediately—twice, the nerve of them—and gotten stuck in a contract that continued to annoy her even now. Since Chris _obviously_ didn't want to let her compete, Eva didn't get why he had to keep dragging her and the Wonder Twins along for new seasons. It was a waste of her time.

But then again, Eva hated a lot of things.

Even after her disastrous run on the island, she still had to come back to Total Drama. After four seasons, she thought that people would be tired of the show, but no, there _had_ to be an All-Stars season. And they _had_ to hold a dumb ceremony thing to announce the cast and rub it in the faces of everyone that they deemed unworthy.

All thirty-seven past competitors were at the ceremony, thankfully not including Blaineley. It was at the film lot, a place that Eva didn't really care for due to being stuck at the Aftermath Studio the entire season.

She spent a good amount of her time leaning against a wall and glowering. Especially dirty looks were given to certain people, namely Bridgette, Heather, and Ezekiel, the latter who was still feral. Chef ended up chaining him to a pole, and there he sat snapping at anything that got close. Not unlike Eva herself, in that regard.

Eva was having a pleasant conversation with one of the new competitors from the weird mutant season, Jo. She wasn't all that bad. Eva at least respected her, but knew that if she was in Jo's place she totally would've destroyed the pathetic nerd that she was beaten by. She didn't say that though. Y'know, social skills and stuff.

Eva knew it would happen eventually; with E-Scope it was just a matter of _when_. But E-Scope could've at least waited until she was done arm wrestling some idiotic football player–she was winning.

E-Scope grabbed Eva by her free arm and attempted to drag her off. Eva was stronger, but it surprised her enough for her to lose focus on the arm wrestling match.

Lightning slammed her arm down on the table. "Sha-yeah! Lightning strikes again!" He struck a pose. Eva rolled her eyes, along with most of the spectators.

"Eva! Eva! Eva! C'mon, let's go!" E-Scope bounced up and down.

Eva sighed, there was no arguing with her. "I can deal with you later." She glared in Lightning's direction and let E-Scope drag her off.

Noah was currently in a corner reading a book, as was his solution to most social events. Nearby, Owen was trying to talk to him while stuffing his face with donuts.

"Haha, found you!" E-Scope vaulted over Owen and landed on Noah's shoulders.

Noah fell over but didn't flinch. "What does she want this time?" he asked Eva from the ground.

"Dunno, but it better be good. I would've crushed that loser if she hadn't interfered."

"Easy, Iron Woman. Fifteen minutes in and you're already making new enemies? I think that's a new record."

"I can't help it that some people just need to get their butts kicked," Eva muttered darkly.

"True, there are a lot of idiots in this world. I tend to avoid them. It's a lost cause," Noah said.

Eva nodded.

"Hey guys, look at E-Scope!" E-Scope was doing backflips around the snack table, snatching a donut from Owen. She grabbed Noah's book and ran away.

"Should we follow her?"

"Meh, there's nothing better to do."

The two of them chased after E-Scope, following her as she ducked behind trailers. Eva lost track of her more than once, but E-Scope kept darting back into her line of sight. Almost like she wanted them following her.

Eva, who was carrying Noah slung over her shoulder at this point, dumped him onto the ground. "You watched the movie season. Where would E-Scope go?" She hadn't really cared to keep up with Total Drama Action. What was the point?

"How about the insane asylum," Noah muttered.

"Woah! Aaah! You'll never take me alive!"

Eva looked up just in time to see E-Scope teetering on the roof of one of the buildings.

E-Scope flailed as she fell, smacking Eva in the back of the head as she used the stocky teen as a springboard.

"What the hell E-Scope?" Eva whirled around, rubbing her head.

E-Scope landed on her feet, still laughing. "Hey guys! You wanna look for aliens with me?"

"We looked for aliens last week," Noah said, still sitting on the ground. "Can we just go back now?"

"Did we _find_ aliens last week, though? We can't give up! I know they're out there somewhere." Izzy booped Eva's nose and tried to spin away.

Eva grabbed her arm. "Don't. Do. That." She looked to Noah for support, but found that he had gone back to his book.

"Are you two quite done yet?"

Eva took a deep breath and held it for a second. Not now. This wasn't what she needed.

"I'm leaving," she said tersely.

Noah closed his book and followed her. "No offense guys, but we're getting older. I don't want to galavant around chasing whatever dumb thing E-Scope has found anymore."

"Maybe a break's just what we need. In a few weeks, we'll be like, _bam,_ and kicking butt again! Right?"

"Yeah," Eva affirmed halfheartedly. "Sure." That was all they needed. It would be alright. But why did it leave such a bitter taste in her mouth?

* * *

 **As usual, please review. Next chapter is the last of the fic.**


End file.
